You Are Not Alone
by YummyCheesecake
Summary: Kaoru always thinks of his brother before himself. He makes Hikaru's happiness his first priority, even if it costs him his own. He even gives up the girl he loves in order for Hikaru to experience love, not even caring that he is feeling lonely. Now, a new girl, Maiko has transferred to Ouran Academy. Will she be able to prevent Kaoru from feeling left out? KaoruxOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! It's YummyCheesecake and I'm new to the whole fanfiction community. This idea has been in my head for a while, so I thought "Why not?" and actually write it. If people like it, then I'll be happy to continue. And if people don't, well then I'll still keep writing anyways! :) In case you didn't read the summary, this will be a KaoruxOC fic along with other side-pairings that are undecided for now. I really hope you guys will enjoy this story!

**You Are Not Alone**

**Chapter One: And so He Met Her**

_"Huh? You like me?"_

_ "Y-yeah! I wanted to tell you-"_

_ "Ha! Aki, you hear that? She said that she likes me!"_

_ "Seriously? What a joke!" The two young boys began to laugh as the girl just stood there with a flushed face. _

_ Unsure of what was going on, she decided to speak up again. "Um, listen-"_

_ "No, you listen." Daichi, the boy she confessed to a minute ago, cut her off. "Your hair is a mess. Why is it so short and frizzy? You look like a boy."_

_ "Yeah, maybe if your hair was longer and straight guys would actually like you." The other boy, Aki, said._

_ "Or if you're lucky, they'll actually realize that you're a girl!" Once again, the two friends erupted with laughter._

_ "Y-you're so cruel! It's not like I can help it!" The girl yelled. Her green eyes were now filled with tears steaming down her small face. _

_ "Eh, well unless you change your hair, I won't even look at you. Come on, Aki! Let's go play somewhere else."_

_ "Sure! I want to be far away from this ugly monster anyways." Both of the boys giggled and ran away, leaving the sobbing girl behind._

_ 'I knew that it was because of my hair,' the girl thought to herself. 'No matter what I do, it always looks ugly. If only I had silky straight hair. Maybe boys will think I'm pretty.' _

_"Hey. Could you keep it down? I can hear your crying all the way from those bushes over there," an unfamiliar voice said to her. She slowly turned her head around, revealing an auburn-haired boy around her age. His hair was parted to the right and his golden eyes were filled with boredom. His hands were filled with an assortment of flowers from the bushes of the park._

_ "S-sorry." she said timidly. She then proceeded to restrict herself from spilling out anymore tears. Unfortunately, the tears continued to seep out of her eyes._

_ "...Geez. Why are you even crying in the first place?" _

_ "This boy that I liked said he would never like me if my hair stayed like this."_

_ "Your hair? I don't see what's wrong with it."_

_ "Just look at it! It's short and it's too wavy. I look like a boy."_

_ "No. I can clearly tell that you're a girl," the boy said flatly._

_ "..Really?" the girl's eyes widened and was full of shock._

_ "Yeah. That guy must be an idiot if he can't differentiate between a girl and a boy," he said. "Besides, you have pretty hair. If you grow it out, you can do a lot of different styles with it."_

_ "Y-yeah. I guess you're right." Her face suddenly turned red out of embarrassment. It wasn't often she got told by a boy that her hair was nice._

_ "I am right. Even your short hair is still cute. My mom says that wavy bobs are always a classic," he confidently said._

_ "Kaoru, where are you? Come on grandmother says it's time to go back home." A slightly similar voice to the boy, Kaoru, spoke from afar._

_ "Ah, well I have to go home now." He rummaged through the many flowers he had until he finally found the one he wanted: an orange rose. "Here, this one will look good in your hair." he said as he tucked the rose behind her ear. _

_ "Oh no, you don't have to give me one," she said shyly. Her face was now clearly red as a tomato._

_ "It's fine. I don't think all of these flowers will fit on grandmother's hair."_

_ "Kaoru!"_

_ "Yeah, I'm coming Hikaru! Well, if I see you next time maybe you can play a game with us. If you win, you get to play with me and my brother. Bye!" He quickly ran off to find the voice that was calling him._

_ "Um, wait!" she called, but he was already to far ahead to hear her. "...I'm going to America." she said quietly whilst fiddling around with the orange rose in her hair._

"Ms. Tachibana."

"...Hmm?"

"Ms. Tachibana you must wake up now. We will be landing in Japan shortly."

Immediately, Maiko's eyes opened. "What?! Already?" she exclaimed, not noticing the strange look she was receiving from the passengers. "And geez, Genji. I've been telling you for the last fifteen years to just call me Maiko!"

"...Please try to calm yourself down, Ms. Tachibana. You're causing a scene," the butler, Genji, said sternly while completely ignoring her request.

"Oh, fine," she said, slumping back into her seat. "And I was having such a good dream."

"Really, about what?"

She smiled to herself as she started to put her long, black waves into a fishtail braid. "It's nothing."

"Anyways, it would be best if you rest for the next few days in order to get used to the time change. After all, you will be attending Ouran Academy in a week."

"Whaaat?" She groaned. "I only get one week?"

"Yes. Your mother and father wish for you to return to your studies right away."

Maiko sighed in defeat. "Well, that's understandable I guess. When are they arriving?"

"In about three days. Your mother is helping your father pack his belongings at the old office, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Hmm, I bet his building here is a lot bigger than the one in America."

"It is. You probably don't remember what it looks like since you were really young back then.

"Yeah, but it's good to be back! Now I can finally experience the Japanese culture! Ah, Genji, let's definitely buy some Ramune* before we go to the mansion." she said excitedly.

He chuckled. "We will see about that."

"Ugh, I can't believe I spent the whole week sleeping when I could have been exploring the new town!" Maiko uttered. Today was her last day off before she had to start school again.

"Ms. Tachibana, are you sure it is a good idea to be going out today?" Genji asked.

"I don't see why not. I want to at least do one fun thing before I have to go to school."

He sighed, knowing that there's no use trying to stop her. "I see. Well, do make sure you have your cellphone so you can call a driver to pick you up."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," she said half-listening. "Besides, there's only one place that I want to visit today."

Although it took a while for her to finally find it, Maiko came across the old park that she loved to play at as a kid. 'It doesn't look like anything has changed,' she thought to herself. Everything that she remembered eight years ago still looked the same. The tress, the flowers, the swings, the slide, the yellow bench, and even the sandbox.

'This is the same place where that jerk rejected me! Ah, but it's also the place where I met that boy," she blushed as she remembered what happened. 'Thanks to him, I can do all these neat things to my hair! Eh, but what are the chances of ever meeting him again? I barely even remember what he looks like. I don't even know his name anymore!' Pouting, she lied down on her old favorite yellow bench.

'Hmm, there's nothing to do really. I guess I'll try dad's new game now.' Digging through her purse, she snatched out her video game console and flipped it open. She turned on the power and began to play her dad's newest creation. Since she was the daughter of a video game designer, she would always get the newest games even before they get released and agreed to test them out.

Her father was the director of one of the most popular video game companies, Tachibana Corporations. Because her father wanted to expand his video game company across the seas, they moved to America eight years ago in order to build a Tachibana Corporations studio in New York. Since his company has been huge success, he decided to move back to his original studio in Japan and leave a temporary director in charge of the one in America. When her brother, Kazuki, finishes college, he will be the one who will take over their father's company. It's not like Maiko cared. As long as she gets to be the first to play the game, everyone wins.

'It seems like dad has outdone himself this time...Ah shoot! How are you even supposed to get passed these sharks?' She was struggling to get past the current level, but was failing miserably. After several tries, she lost her last life and was forced to start from the beginning of the stage.

"ARGHH! Why does this always happen to me?' She exaggeratedly yelled.

"Hey, this is a park you know. You might want to keep it down so others can enjoy the peace and quiet," a soft, gentle voice spoke. Maiko turned her head to the side to find a boy with golden eyes looking right at her.

"Oh, sorry," she said while quickly sitting up. "My friends did always tell me that I got too wrapped up into any game I played." She took this moment to get a better look at the boy. His auburn hair was slightly messy, but it suited him. It was clear that his lean figure easily towered her and he looked about her age.

The boy smirked. "They're certainly right about that," he teased her as her cheeks began to puff out after hearing his comment. He glanced at the screen of the game she was playing and his eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, is that the newest 'Super Maria Sisters' game? That's not supposed to come out for another three months."

"Well, let's just say I have a few connections." She grinned. "Do you want to try playing it?"

"Huh? Are you seriously just letting me?" He said in a astonished tone.

Maiko laughed at his surprised face. "Yeah, I'm serious! It's not like you're going to steal it the minute I hand it over, are you?"

"How do you know I'm not?"

"...I don't! It doesn't matter though, I can just ask for another one anyways. Here! I know you what to. Your face is just screaming 'Give me that game!'" She said, practically shoving the console in his hands.

He hesitated to take it from the girl. "Yeah...but I promised my brother that when it actually came out he would be the first one to play it."

"Huh? Your brother isn't here though is he?"

"No...he's sick today."

"Then lighten up a bit! I highly doubt he'll get mad if he finds out that you got to play a game before him." Although Maiko had a good point, the poor boy still didn't seem convinced. She tilted her head, thinking of a solution to his problem. Then after a few seconds of silence passed, an idea hit her. "Okay! How about this: if you can get through the first world and collect all of the special items in each level, then you can keep the game. That way, you can give it to your brother as a gift and he won't even know that you played it first."

"...You'll seriously let me have it?" He asked skeptically.

"Only if you beat the first world!"

"Deal." Smiling, she handed him the game.

A couple of minutes passed and the boy was skimming past the levels like it was nothing. Maiko was in awe as she watched the boy play through each level with ease. Before she knew it, he was already about to defeat the first boss.

"Wow. I can't believe you beat it so easily!" She exclaimed.

"It was nothing. Maybe you're just really bad at this game." He laughed as he teased her again.

She pouted. "Hmph. Well I'm better at games like Last Illusions and Pouch Monsters! ...Anyways, you beat it. So the game is yours."

"Thanks. My brother will be really happy when I show this to him." He smiled as he took the game out and gave the console back to Maiko.

"No problem, I hope-" she stopped talking as her phone started to ring. She grabbed it out of her purse and pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Ms. Tachibana! Where have you been?" It was Genji speaking. "You specifically told me you would be back an hour ago!"

"Ahhh sorry Genji! ...Okay, chill out I'll go home now!" She hastily hung up the phone and turned back to the boy. "Well, I guess I have to go now. You better not lose that game!"

"Don't worry I won't. I should be getting back home too. My brother might get worried about me."

"Oh, wait! Uh...I never actually got your name."

"It's Kaoru." He said grinning at her.

"I'm Maiko! Alright, Kaoru, I'll be sure to remember that next time we see each other."

"Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen you here at this park."

"Oh, that's because I just moved here from America."

"Ah, I knew there was something different from the way you talked."

"Yeah, well I'll be leaving now. Otherwise I might get lectured by my dearest butler, Genji. Bye-bye Kaoru!" She turned around and began walking the path to her mansion.

"Goodbye, Maiko." She heard him say from the distance. She was smiling to herself. 'I met a cute guy the first time I went out! How lucky am I? Come to think of it, he kind of reminds me of..."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. '…No! I doubt it!' She continued to walk home, not even feeling sad that starting tomorrow, she will be a new student at Ouran Academy.

A/N: Yay! Chapter 1 is complete. So, what did you guys think about it? I would love to hear your comments and suggestions if you have any! Don't be afraid to rate and review! However, rude comments are not allowed :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I've already finished the newest chapter, so here you go!

**Chapter Two: Let's Go to School**

_Ring Ring Ring!_

The never ending alarm clock kept ringing as Maiko struggled to get out of bed. With a good amount of effort, she managed to turn it off and begin getting ready for her first day of school.

'I wonder what I should do to my hair today... I should probably just leave it down.' She pondered as she washed her face. Once she was done she began to brush her teeth while looking for a clip to put in her hair.

'No not this one...Oh! This one for sure!' She decided to wear a silver stoned flower clip. After rinsing her mouth, she slid the clip to one side of her hair. Then she proceeded to change into her new school uniform.

"...This uniform is literally just a dress!" She said out loud as she held the yellow one-piece in her hands. "The sleeves will make me feel too hot in the summer and it's too light to keep me warm in the winters...Do I really have to wear it?" Sighing, she put on the dress and slipped on the brown dress shoes that went along with the uniform. Looking at the mirror, she shrugged. 'Well, it's not that bad I guess.'

"Ms. Tachibana? Are you ready to go? Tadashi is already outside waiting for you." One of the maids said to her.

"Yeah! I'll be down right now!" She quickly grabbed her book bag and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning, Ms. Tachibana!" A whole row of her family's butlers and maids greeted her as she made her way down.

"Oh, Maiko you look so cute in that uniform!" An older voice exclaimed. Maiko looked around to see her mother scurrying down the stairs. She looked like an older version of Maiko, except her wavy hair was just right above her shoulders and her eyes were an dark onyx color. "Shinji, hurry up! Maiko is about to leave for school!"

"I'm trying to find the right tie for today, Ayaka!" Said a deep voice. He was a middle-aged man with slicked back brown hair. Though Maiko inherited more of her looks from her mother, she did have her father's piercing green eyes. Currently he was holding two ties: a red one and a purple one. "Which one do you think, sweetie? I want to look good in our 'Maiko's first day at Ouran' picture!"

"The red one, dear."

"Mom! Dad! I have no time for this. I want to eat breakfast before I go!" Maiko complained.

"Oh, don't be silly Maiko! We do this every time you start school," Ayaka said cheerfully. "Now come on! Let's all get together and smile." Sighing in defeat, Maiko walked over to her mother and father. They all smiled as one of the maids took their picture.

"...Okay! I'll be leaving first! Bye!" Maiko said as she hastily made her way outside.

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Aya?" Shinjiro asked.

"I keep thinking that I forgot to tell Maiko something important...but I guess it's nothing that important?"

xxxxx

"Good morning, ." Her driver, Tadashi, greeted her.

"Morning, Tadashi!"

"Did you make sure that you have everything before you depart?"

"Yeah, of course I did! It's not like I'm-Oh shit! I forgot about breakfast!" She quickly dashed back to the house until she was stopped by Genji, who was already holding a plate of food for her.

"I was predicting that this would happen, so here. Just eat it in the car, but please try not to make a mess as usual, Ms Tachibana."

"And, Ms. Tachibana, it would be wise if you didn't use such foul language. It's very unladylike." Tadashi said, suddenly appearing right behind her. '..How does he always get here so fast?" Maiko wondered.

"Wow, thanks Genji! ...And who's going to make a mess?! And it's not like I curse all the time! Gosh, you and Tadashi still treat me like I'm five!"

"Well, Ms. Tachibana, if you wish for us to stop being treated like a kid," said Tadashi.

"Huh? When did you get all the way over here?" Maiko said in surprise, but as always, Tadashi ignored her exclamation.

"Then you better start acting like an adult." Genji finished for him as the two shared a laugh together.

"Tch, I can't stand you two twins sometimes!" Maiko pouted, but it was instantly replaced by a smile. It was true that Genji and Tadashi were always strict with her, but they have been taking care of her ever since she was a baby. As much as she hates to admit it, she is very fond of the two old men. "Okay, okay, let's go Tadashi. I still have to give in papers to the front office _and_ look for my new class."

" As you wish, Ms. Tachibana."

"And I told you two to call me Maiko!"

xxxxx

"Whoa, this is even bigger than my old private school." Maiko said as she stared in admiration.

"Do you know where the front office is?"

"Err...yeah. I think you just enter the main building and make a right."

"...Well, don't be afraid to ask someone for directions when you get lost."

"What do you mean by 'when I get lost?' I will not! I'll see you at four!" She stepped out of the car and began walking to the main building.

Tadashi smiled at the young girl. "Have fun, Ms. Tachibana!" Before Maiko stepped inside the building, she turned around and gave a big smile to Tadashi.

'Alright, so all I have to do is turn right and...' She looked to see a room with a sign that read "Main Office." 'Yes! I was right! I'll be sure to brag about this to Tadashi when I get home. He and Genji have already assumed that I would get lost. Those devils!' Slowly, she stepped inside the office to find a man around her father's age sitting at the desk.

"Ah, you must be our new transfer student from America," he said as he examined the papers she gave to him. "I am the Vice Principal, Mr. Kazama. We are pleased to have you at Ouran Academy."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Alright, here is your schedule. You will be in Class 1-A. You'll be able to locate Building A using this map." He handed her a map of the whole school along with her class schedule.

'...He could've just gave me directions!' Maiko thought, slightly annoyed. It wasn't so much that she was annoyed with Mr. Kazama. She was more annoyed because she has always been bad at reading maps.

After analyzing the map several times, she felt confident enough to attempt to look for the building herself. However, it didn't go too well for her. Minutes passed and she was still searching for the building.

'Oh no I think I'm lost!' She groaned. 'I was hoping that Genji and Tadashi would be wrong. This is totally their faults! They're probably laughing at me right now...' Her eyes gazed forward. Much to her surprise, she saw a familiar looking boy with auburn hair walking ahead of her. '...Is that Kaoru?' She tried to get a better glimpse, but he was facing the opposite direction. 'Oh my gosh, I think it's Kaoru!' She excitedly rushed over to him.

"Kaoru! Kaoruuuu!" She yelled as she got closer to him. The boy halted and turned around to face her. Once she got a look at his face, she stopped in her tracks. 'Wait...something seems different about him since the last time we met.' His face was undeniably similar to his, but there was still something that felt off.

"Hmm, what do you want?" The boy spoke. 'Oh, his voice!' Maiko confirmed to herself. 'It's lower, and has a kind of more boyish and brash tone.'

"Uhh..sorry I mistook you for someone else."

"No, you're right. I am Kaoru." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Maiko frowned. "Liar! You're not Kaoru."

The boy looked slightly surprised, but he quickly regained his composure. "Hold on, how do you even-"

"I mean, you're not Kaoru, but you're definitely related to him aren't you?" She cut him off. "Are you his younger brother?"

He looked extremely irritated with her now. "For your information I happen to be his _older_ twin brother."

"Really? That's unexpected!"

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"By the way, I'm kind of new here, so could you help me find Building A?" She ignored his comment. He slightly twitched, as if he was going to unleash his anger any minute.

"Oh, you're right I've never seen you around before...I'm going there myself so I _guess_ you can follow me." He said haughtily.

"Ookay! I'm Maiko, by the way. What about you, 'Kaoru's 'Older' Brother?'" She teased, putting air quotes around "older."

"...Hikaru." He said, still half annoyed. "Whatever, come on. What's your class number?"

"Class 1-A."

"Great, you're in the same class as me." He sarcastically muttered. "Alright, come on."

The rest of the walk was silent. Mostly because Hikaru was still peeved and Maiko kind of caught on, so she decided not to say anything. Finally, they reached the classroom. 'Okay! I hope I don't embarrass myself. I will _not_ let Genji and Tadashi's predictions come true!' She said to herself. Hikaru opened the door and both walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Hitachiin! You're late today," the teacher said. "I hope you have a good excuse."

"I was helping our new student find her way here." He said, his voice filled with boredom. He made is way to his seat, which was a smaller boy with brown hair and big brown eyes. 'No way, he looks way to feminine to be a boy!' Maiko thought. She looked to the other side of the boy. It was Kaoru! She happily waved to him as he waved back, still surprised that he would see here at school.

"Ah that's right. We've been expecting a new student. If you would, please introduce yourself to the class."

"Sure," she turned to face the students. "I'm Maiko Tachibana and I moved here from America. I hope we can get along!"

"Oh, Tachibana? Isn't your dad the owner of Tachibana Corporations?" One boy asked.

"Yeah, that's right."

"How lucky! She gets all the newest video games earlier than everyone!" Another girl exclaimed.

"Wait, your mom doesn't happen to be," Hikaru started.

"Ayaka Tachibana? The one who owns Tachibana Jewelries?" Kaoru finished.

"Yup." Maiko's mother is the owner and head designer of a high-quality jewelry company, Tachibana Jewelries.

The whole class began to mutter amongst themselves about their newest addition in their class until the teacher cut them off. "Alright, settle down! Let's see...Ms. Tachibana you can sit in the empty desk behind Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru, please raise your hand." Maiko looked over to Kaoru who was now raising her hand. She smiled and took the seat behind him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" Maiko said to Kaoru.

He turned around and grinned at her. "No, I think you're just stalking me now." He joked.

"Kaoru!" The boy sitting next to him glared. He then turned to Maiko with a gentle smile. "Don't mind him, he and his brother are always making snarky comments."

"Eh, that's not very nice, Haruhi," said Hikaru. "I even went through all the trouble to get your cellphone that you forgot yesterday from the club room." He reached out of his pocket, revealing a red cellphone.

Haruhi's face softened. "Oh, is that where you went this morning? Thank you, Hikaru!" He said smiling widely.

Hikaru's face turned a light shade of pink. "Y-yeah, it's no big deal!"

Maiko gave Hikaru a strange look. 'Did he just blush?'

Haruhi turned back to Kaoru. "Go apologize Kaoru!"

He turned nervously to Maiko. "Sorry if I offended you, Maiko!"

"No, it's not a big deal really. Although that's no way to talk to the person who gave you the new 'Super Maria Sisters' game!" She laughed heartily.

"Yeah, but you probably wanted to get rid of it since you were so bad at it."

"...Fine! Try challenging me in any other game. I'm one-hundred percent confident I'll win."

Once she said that, both of the twins' eyes glinted with mischief. "Really? _Any _game?" They both said at the same time.

"Uhh, yeah. Any game." She said, somewhat nervous now after seeing the knowing looks they were giving each other.

"Alright then, if you think you can win,"

"Then, go to the Host Club after school," They finished each others sentence again. 'Gah! They're like the younger versions of Genji and Tadashi! Is it like a twin thing to finish each others sentences or something?' She thought to herself, then realized what they said.

"Wait, Host Club?" She asked curiously. 'Hold on, it can't be that...'

"Yeah. It's just a place where girls come to talk to guys who don't have anything else to do." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi! That's no way to persuade a new customer!" Kaoru scolded her.

"Yeah, you happen to be in the club too, remember?" Hikaru said.

"Not by choice..." Haruhi muttered bitterly. "Well, it would be nice if you visit, Maiko."

"Hmm...Okay! I'll go, but only because I want to beat you." Maiko said confidently.

"Very well, we'll see you after school then." The said simultaneously.

"Wait...what is the game anyways?"

"It's just this stupid game where-" Haruhi spoke, but his mouth was quickly covered by the twins' hands.

"No, you can't find out what it is,"

"Until you show up." Kaoru finished.

She looked suspiciously at them, but agreed anyways. "Just don't cry when you lose!"

xxxxx

A/N: Rate and Review! :) Since my winter break started, I'll probably have the next chapter up around Sunday or Monday! Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took my a while to finish this chapter! I was hoping that I could get it done before I started all the usual Christmas activities with my family, but I became busy with other things. So my sincerest apologies to everyone because I know that I said it would be up on Sunday or Monday! Anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas like I did and enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter Three: A Strange Revelation**

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked Maiko.

"Of course I am!" Maiko said confidently as she just finished texting Tadashi. She told him that she would just call when she wanted to be picked up. 'Although, I was just planning to not tell him, but I'm not that mean! Besides, he and Genji would probably plot some cruel revenge against me...' She thought to herself.

"Alright! Off to the Third Music Room!" They both said.

"Third Music Room? Why would your Host Club be in a music room?"

"I still wonder the same thing..." said Haruhi.

"By the way, Haruhi, why did you join the club? It seems like you're not as enthusiastic as those two." She asked while pointing to the twins.

"Ah, well you see-" Once again he was cut off by two pairs of hands.

"Hey, Maiko. You ask too many questions!" Hikaru said.

"Sorry?" She said, slightly confused. 'What's the big secret anyways?'

"Well, it doesn't matter, we're already here!" Kaoru said as he and his brother opened the two large doors.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're late! Have you two been harassing my daughter?" A blonde young man with violet eyes appeared through the door. "Haruhi, are you alright? Come on, give daddy a hug!" He said, trying to reach Haruhi.

'Wait a minute, he definitely called Haruhi his "daughter!" And the twins covered "his" mouth as if "he" was going to blurt out some secret...' Maiko contemplated in her head.

"No thanks, Senpai." He bluntly said which caused the blonde man to whimper in a corner. The twins began laughing uncontrollably at him. However, once he saw Maiko he regained his composure.

"Oh, forgive me! How rude of me to not greet you. I've never seen you around, so you must be a new here. What is your name, princess?" He asked while lifting her chin up with his finger.

"Uh..Maiko Tachibana." She said uncomfortably. 'He's starting to remind me of a certain someone...'

"Maiko. What a beautiful name. Hearing it just makes my heart soar!" He said while throwing his arms in the air dramatically. "I am Tamaki Suoh, and as your prince I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Yes, with my charm and beauty, I, Tamaki Suoh, will make sure that you will enjoy your time at our host club. From now on, I am your slave that will tend to your needs without any questions."

"Good grief." Haruhi muttered.

"Pfft..." Maiko was trying to hold back her laughter, but she could no longer take it. "Hahaha! What's with that kind of speech? Are you trying to be some kind of shoujo manga character? You're too funny!" She said as she continued laughing. Tamaki, on the other hand, was completely shocked, and eventually reverted back to the same corner.

"Haha! Milord got shot down!" The twins both said as they started pointing and cracking jokes about him. This caused Tamaki to flare at them, but it was ineffective.

"Mmm, good afternoon everyone!" Maiko looked around to see a tall dark haired man carrying a small blonde haired boy on his shoulders who was currently rubbing his eyes. "Ahh, what a nice nap! Oh, do we have a new customer?" He climbed down the taller man and skipped cheerfully towards her. "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka and this," he said as he pointed his dark haired companion, "is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can just call us Honey and Mori!"

Maiko smiled at the tiny boy. "Nice to meet you! I'm Maiko. Are you two brothers?"

Honey giggled. "No, but I am his older cousin!"

"What!?" She said, shocked at this information. 'No way...He definitely looks like an elementary schooler!"

"You see, Honey-senpai is our 'loli-shota' type,"

"While Mori-senpai is our 'wild' type." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I see, so there's a type of guy for every girl. Then what type are you two?"

As if on cue, they embraced each other lovingly. "The 'devilish' types. Included with a 'forbidden brotherly love' package."

Seeing the twins embrace caused Maiko to slightly blush. "I-is that so..."

"Oh? Is Maiko into our undying love for each other?" They both smirked.

"No! I think it's strange!" She snapped. 'I definitely don't like it...Yeah, I don't!' She cleared her throat. "A-anyways, is that all of you guys?"

"Not quite," Tamaki said, "we can't forget our 'cool' type-"

"There you guys are. We're opening in fifteen minutes and we still have to get dressed." A voice that sounded extremely familiar to Maiko spoke. She turned around to see a boy whose hair was a similar color to Maiko's. His eyes were a gray shade and he was wearing glasses. Maiko's jaw dropped.

"K-kyoya?!"

"Oh, Maiko?" He stared at her, not surprised at all. "That's weird, I remember father said you would be arriving next week."

"Yeah, we decided to get here earlier-Wait! That's not the point! Nobody told me that you went to Ouran!"

"Are you sure you didn't just forget? It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you did. It was quite a terrible habit when we were younger, wasn't it?" He said with a fake smile that Maiko remembered so well.

"It seems like you haven't changed much either! Although, I wasn't expecting someone like you to be in this club."

"I have my reasons."

"Hold on a second!" Haruhi interrupted. "You two already know each other?"

"Hm? Well, yeah of course we do" Maiko said.

"We are cousins, after all." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

"Huh?!" The whole club stared at them in surprise.

"Mommy! How could you not tell daddy about this?" Tamaki said as tears suddenly framed his face.

"Mommy? Wow, Kyoya. It seems like you have changed in certain ways." Maiko snickered.

Kyoya glared darkly at her, causing her to back up a little bit. He glanced at Tamaki, who was still sulking. "Get it together, dimwit."

"How strange, you and Kyoya seem really different." Haruhi said while the rest nodded in agreement.

"Would you like to elaborate on that, Haruhi?" He asked.

"No, it's okay..." She said, backing away from the infamous "Shadow King."

"Anyways, Maiko, if you're planning on becoming a new customer, don't be expecting any special discounts."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Okay, everyone! Let's get dressed!" Tamaki, who finally recovered from his sadness, said excitedly.

"Okay!" Everyone else said enthusiastically.

"Haruhi, why don't you change in our dressing room today?" The twins asked playfully.

"It's okay, I'm good."

"Hey! I told you shady twins to leave my precious daughter alone!" Tamaki shouted angrily. He then turned to Maiko and smiled. "Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable, princess Maiko. We'll be back shortly."

"Okay..." She watched the host club walk into one of the dressing rooms. Haruhi, on the other hand went into a separated one. Maiko raised her eyebrows. 'Now "he's" changing in a different room? "He" could be conscious about "his" body, I guess... No. After all these strange things I've noticed today, "he's" definitely hiding something. I'm pretty sure I can't get it out of Kyoya, but I have my own ways of figuring things out.' She grinned as she thought of the perfect plan.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Tamaki spoke gently. Maiko lifted her head up to see the whole host club dressed up as knights.

"Do you all dress up as knights everyday?" She asked curiously.

"Of course not! We come up with new themes everyday."

Maiko laughed. "That sounds like fun! By the way, Hikaru and Kaoru, I don't know yet what game you have in mind, but why don't we make things more interesting?"

They looked at her warily. "How so?"

"How about...if I win, then I can ask any question and you _have_ to answer it truthfully."

"Seriously? That's all you want?" Hikaru asked.

"Mhmm. And if you guys win, then I'll do whatever you want me to!"

"Anything?" Said Kaoru.

"Yup. _Only_ if you win though!"

"Okay then, we accept!"

"Yay! Oh, and no backing out!" Maiko said with a serious face.

"Of course not!"

The Host Club finally opened the doors to the rest of their guests. In just a few seconds, the Third Music Room was swarming with a bunch of the girls that attended Ouran. Maiko was amazed by the amount of customers that they actually had.

"So, Maiko. Who will you be requesting today?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, duh! Hikaru and Kaoru," she said. He nodded and escorted her to the twins' table where she sat with the other customers.

"Hi! You must be the new girl, Maiko." One of the girls with short black hair said to her.

"Yeah...how did you know? ...Oh, sorry! Are we in the same class?"

The girl chuckled. "No, I'm in Class 1-C, but the news travels fast around here."

"It's not everyday we get a new transfer student!" Another girl, who had long brown hair with two purple bows on each side, said.

"And you're Kyoya-senpai's cousin? How lucky!"

'I wouldn't really call it 'lucky.'" She thought.

"Oh, Kaoru, I've been meaning to ask you where you got that new game anyways." Hikaru said.

"Well, when you were sick the other day, I met Maiko at the park and she gave it to me."

"Hmm? You went to meet with a girl without telling me?" He said in a dark tone while grabbing his brother's chin. "How do you think that makes me feel, Kaoru?"

"Y-you have the wrong idea, Hikaru!" Kaoru said nervously. "That was the first time I met her...and I wanted to win that game for you so you could play it. You've been talking about how excited you were for it to come out..." He now pouting and he looked like he was about to cry.

Hikaru's face softened. "Honestly Kaoru, you could've just told me, you know. I'm really happy that you would do that for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but since you lied to me in the first place, you'll be punished tonight." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kaoru, pulling him closer.

"H-Hikaru! Don't say that in front of everyone!" Kaoru blushed profusely. Both held their romantic pose while the girls squealed in exicitement. Maiko, on the other hand, was trying hard not to blush or make a sound.

"Looks like Maiko's trying too hard, right Kaoru?" Said Hikaru.

"I know. Don't be shy, we're use to girls getting excited over our act."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maiko said, who was now actually blushing.

"If you say so. Okay, are you ready to play our game?" The both asked. Right after they said that, their customers began cheering eagerly. The twins both put on two identical green hats and were grinning mischievously. "Very well then. It's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game!'"

"What, that's it? I already can tell you two apart." Maiko said.

"Maybe you can when we're not together or when you listen to our voices,"

"Or looking at the way we part our hair,"

"But can you guess which one is which like this?" The said as they spun around quickly several times. Finally they came to a stop and faced Maiko. "So, which one is Hikaru?"

"Hmm," she pointed her finger to one of them, "you're Kaoru, and you're Hikaru!" She said positively. Both of their eyes widened, but they immediately covered it up with a devilish smirk.

"Oops, it looks like you have the wrong answer!"

"No way, I definitely got it right!" She exclaimed.

"They're lying, you did get it right." Haruhi said behind her.

"I knew it! So this means that I won." Maiko smiled happily.

"...Fine." Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"So, what do you want to ask us?" Hikaru asked.

"Well...I still haven't thought of a good one yet! But I'll definitely ask you after you're done with the Host Club for today."

"Maiko, that's amazing! No one besides the members in the Host Club is able to guess right." One of the girls side..

"How did you know?" Another one asked.

Maiko gave them an peculiar look. 'I didn't think it would be that hard for people to tell the difference between them...I also can't tell them it's because I thought one of them was cuter...' She thought. "Well, I guess it's because I have two twin butlers...so it's easy for me to notice the difference between twins...something like that!"

She didn't notice that Hikaru and Kaoru were observing her closely now. They only met her today and she easily won the game. 'Well, she'll be interesting to have around.' They both thought, grinning from ear to ear.

A/N: R&R :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Happy New Years! Can you believe it's already 2013? Well, I'm starting off the year with a brand new chapter! So, I know that in the last chapters there hasn't been a lot of interaction between Maiko and Kaoru, so I decided to have some in this chapter. In my opinion, it's a kind of sweet moment, but I tried not to do anything to fluffy since they don't know each other too well yet.

**Chapter Four: Commoner's Supermarket**

After the Host Club hours ended for today, Maiko slouched on one of the couches as she waited for the hosts to change back into their normal school uniforms. Once they all came out dressed, she grinned. "Okay! I did put a lot of thought into it, but I've finally figured out what question to ask!" She said excitedly.

"Alright then, what do you want to ask us?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Actually, my question is for Haruhi."

"Me?" Haruhi curiously asked.

"Wait a second," said Hikaru.

"You're supposed to ask us the question." Kaoru finished. Both of them were eyeing her suspiciously.

Maiko smirked. "No, I said if I won, I could ask any question I wanted. That didn't mean I had to ask _you _guys."

"Oh, how clever!" Honey said.

'Ah, she really is Kyoya's cousin,' everyone else, minus Kyoya and Maiko, thought to themselves.

"It's fine, you can ask me anything." Haruhi smiled.

"And you'll answer honestly?"

"Yup."

'Well, this was way too easy.' Maiko thought. She looked at Haruhi and smiled innocently. "Haruhi, you wouldn't happen to actually be a girl, are you?"

"W-WHAT? Maiko, t-t-that's impossible. Haruhi is definitely-" Tamaki started panicking, but then he was suddenly cut of abruptly.

"Yeah, I am." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Haruhi! You can't just blurt out that you're a girl! You're supposed to keep it a secret, you promised Daddy!" Tamaki scolded her.

"Don't worry, Tamaki. I swear I won't tell." Maiko said, trying to calm down the frantic man.

He turned to Maiko with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, really! I just wanted to know if she was really a girl. It's been on my mind the whole day."

"How did you figure out Haru-chan was a girl?" Honey asked.

"Well, I had my suspicions when I first saw her, but I thought it would be best to confirm it by asking her myself. However, I knew it wouldn't be easy to ask her since you guys are always with her, so I came up with the idea of getting to ask any question if I won Hikaru and Kaoru's little game." Maiko explained.

'Yeah, she may not seem like it, but she's definitely related to Kyoya,' the whole Host Club thought quietly.

"I would appreciate it if you guys would stop comparing us." Kyoya said darkly.

"Scary...he can read our minds too." Haruhi grumbled under her breath.

"Hahaha, this reminds me of how Milord was the last one to find out she was a girl." Hikaru said loudly enough so Tamaki could here him.

"Yeah," Kaoru played along, "it almost surprises me how our dear president could be so idiotic." Tamaki growled and began chasing them around the room.

"Anyways, why are you in the Host Club anyways?" Maiko asked Haruhi.

"Oh..well, I accidentally broke an expensive vase. Since I couldn't pay for it with money, I have to be a host to pay off my debt."

"Hm, that's pretty terrible. Well, it's not exactly surprising since it was probably Kyoya's idea."

"How rude of you to say, Maiko." Kyoya said. "It's a fair deal, wouldn't you say?"

"Define 'fair.'" Maiko muttered. "You can't just pay it off yourself, Haruhi?"

"Mai-chan, you didn't know? Haru-chan is a scholarship student!" Honey exclaimed.

"In other words she's a commoner." The twins both said.

Maiko's eyes widened in surprise. "Hold on...so you're a commoner?" Maiko asked Haruhi with hope filled in her eyes.

"Err..yeah." Haruhi side, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Maiko inched closer to her.

"That's wonderful!" She said happily

"Huh?"

"You're Japanese, a girl, _and _a commoner! Ahh, I've always wanted to experience the 'Japanese commoner culture!'"

'Oh, great.' Haruhi thought. "L-listen, Maiko-"

"Haruhi, do you want to hang out with me this weekend? That way you can show me all the best commoner stores and food you know! Please?" Maiko pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know..." Haruhi said unsurely. 'I was planning to just stay home and study.'

"Aw, come on! ...Oh, I got it! If you hang out with me, I'll take you to any expensive restaurant that you can afford. It will be my treat!"

Once Maiko said this, Haruhi's ears perked up. "...Is that really okay?"

Maiko smiled and nodded. "Of course! Do you have any fancy food that you've been dying to try?"

Haruhi flushed slightly. "W-well...fancy tuna..." She said in embarrassment as Maiko started to laugh. 'What a cute girl!'

"Hahaha! Okay then, I'll find the best restaurant that serves the most delicious fancy tuna and you can have as much as you want."

"Well, I guess I wouldn't mind hanging out just this once." Haruhi smiled cheerfully.

"Ah, what a wonderful idea." Tamaki randomly interrupted. "I've been wanting to go on another 'Commoner's Expedition!'" While he and the rest of the Host Club enthusiastically discussed what 'commoner site' they wanted to go to, Maiko noticed that Haruhi had a horrified expression on her face.

"Sorry, Tamaki-senpai, but maybe next time. Girl's only!" She said while childishly sticking her tongue out. Hearing this, Tamaki fell back into his depressed mood and crawled to his corner. Haruhi's face turned into a slightly more relieved one. Maiko took our her cell phone to look at the time. "Well, I should be going home now. Nice meeting you guys!"

"Will you come again tomorrow, Mai-chan?" Honey asked with wide eyes.

She laughed. "Sure! You guys are really funny. Plus, the food here is really good."

"You still have to pay, you know." Kyoya said.

"How mean of you, Kyoya." Maiko pouted. "Bye! I'll see you tomorrow!"

When Maiko arrived at her house, she quickly rushed upstairs to her room so she could change clothes. 'It's not the most comfortable uniform, but I think I'll get use to it...hopefully.' After changing clothes, she went back downstairs to find Genji.

"Genji, are my parents not home yet?"

"They'll be home pretty late since they're having dinner with old friends."

"Ahh, I see. Well, that means I get the house to myself!" She said gleefully.

"How was your first day at school? Did you get lost?"

"What kind of question is that? ...Well okay I did, but that school is gigantic!"

Genji grinned. "Great, Tadashi owes me some money now."

A vein popped out Maiko's forehead in annoyance. "You guys made a bet? How rude! At least Tadashi had some faith in me."

"Actually, I didn't." Tadashi walked in. "I was just assuming that you were going to lie and say you didn't get lost. I didn't think you would easily admit it," he sighed sadly. "Thanks to you, I just lost a thousand yen."

"Ohh, my bad. I feel extremely terrible that you lost." She said sarcastically. "Anyways, I think I'm finally going to check out the commoner's supermarket! Tadashi, will you take me there really quick? I just want to look for a few things."

"As you wish, Ms. Tachibana. However, I do request that you buy me a bottle of that Japanese commoner soda you mentioned before we left."

"Oh yes, I would like to try one too."

"Then buy it with that eight-hundred yen you just earned!"

"Well, if you aren't going to pay for it," said Genji.

"Then I guess I won't be able to drive you." Tadashi finished.

"...Okay fine!" Maiko gave up. 'Why does it always feel like they're the ones who are ordering me? It's supposed to be the other way around!'

With a smile of victory, Tadashi agreed to drive the young girl to the supermarket. When they finally made it, Maiko excitedly went inside.

'Amazing! It's a place where you can by food and it's open twenty-four seven!' She thought as she looked around in amazement. Her eyes landed on a stack of baskets. She raised her eyebrows. 'Ohh, this must be what they use if they don't want to buy too much.' Grabbing one of the baskets, she eagerly tried to find the isle with the Japanese commoner soda. Once she finally found it, she happily grabbed three bottles of the soda and placed it in her basket.

"Wow, are you really going to drink all of that?" A familiar voice said to her. Maiko whipped her head around to see Kaoru. He was also holding a basket filled with commoner snacks.

"Kaoru? Why are you here?" Maiko asked.

"How mean, I'm Hikaru."

"I'm not stupid, _Kaoru,_' she said as she rolled her eyes.

Kaoru chuckled. "Okay, okay, I was just testing you."

"Right...Is Hikaru not with you?"

He frowned slightly at this question. "No...actually he's hanging out with Haruhi today."

Noticing his frown, she asked, "If you're bothered by it, why didn't you hang out with them?"

"Huh? I'm not bothered by it." He said uncomfortably as he failed to convince her.

"Yeah you are. Your face kind of says it all." She pointed out.

"...No, I'm really not. Because Hikaru is happy hanging out with Haruhi. I'll just be in the way if I'm there."

Maiko smiled, thinking back to when she met him at the park. "Geez, you really care a lot about your brother," her smile then turned to a serious expression, "but make sure you don't forget about your own happiness, silly!"

Kaoru's eyes widened, but his shocked expression was quickly replaced as he began to laugh. "Hahaha, what's with that serious face? Do you think you're some anime character?" He said as he pinched her nose.

"H-hey! Stop that!" She yelled, flailing around as he continued laughing. Noticing they were beginning to cause a scene, he let go of her nose. Maiko pouted at him. "I actually was serious about what I said."

He smiled softly at her. "Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"...Whatever. Why are you here anyways?"

"Well, since Hikaru is with Haruhi, I decided to go and get commoner's coffee." His eyes glinted with excitement.

"Ohh, I was planning to try that today! Can you show me which way it is?" He nodded and lead the way to the famous commoner's coffee isle.

"Take me to the place where you found all those commoner's snacks too!" She said with her basket almost full.

"Is this your first time at a commoner's supermarket?"

"Yeah! It's amazing how everything hear is so cheap."

"Yeah, that was the same reaction Hikaru and I had when we first went..." Maiko saw him with a nostalgic smile. 'It's like every time he mentions Hikaru, he starts to look kind of...lonely.' She thought.

"Wow! It's a little koala biscuit filled with chocolate! I heard these are a lot of little kids' favorite snack. Have you tried it yet?" She asked while practically shoving the box in his face. She didn't like looking at Kaoru's lonely face, so she was finding every way possible to distract him.

"Hmm, no. I don't think I've had it before." He said, taking the box from her hands.

"It's so cute. I'm definitely buying some!"

"You'll get fat if you eat all of that. Your basket is overflowing." He smirked.

"Shut up, your basket is overflowing too," she laughed, "Well, I guess I'm done shopping for today," she said sadly as she saw that she couldn't fit anything else in her basket.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, let's go pay at the line," said Kaoru. Maiko nodded and walked with him to one of the many lines. After they both finished purchasing their items, they both left the supermarket.

"Thanks for helping me look around, Kaoru!" Maiko said with a sincere smile.

Kaoru smiled back at her. "You're welcome. Uh, and thanks for what you said before...I mean it," he said with a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, it's no big deal. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" She said as she walked to her car. 'Actually...I do feel really excited to go to school for some reason,' Maiko pondered until Tadashi snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Is that a new boyfriend of yours, Ms. Tachibana?" He asked, knowing it would annoy her.

"No! He's just a classmate of mine. Plus, I just met him today and I'm not interested at all."

"Why is that?"

"Because he and his twin are just as annoying as you and Genji when they're together."

"Really? He sounds like a fine young man to me."

"Not really!" She lied. 'Well, it's true when I said they're both mischievous and kind of troublesome, but I don't think Kaoru's that bad...Ahh well it doesn't mean anything!'

"You should introduce us sometime."

"Not going to happen!"

**A/N: **Alright, finished! Please rate and review. I would really love to hear your thoughts on how the story is and don't hesitate to leave any suggestions and criticism. It will be great to hear everyone's ideas so I know how I can improve and make the story better :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys! It took me a little bit longer to finish this chapter, but it's because my break is unfortunately over :( I'll try to get a new chapter out every week or so. There are some days I will be really busy, so please keep that in mind! Enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 5: We Have 'Chemistry'**

"So, did I do it right?"

"Uhh...not exactly." Maiko sighed as she scanned through Kaoru's work. '...None of these equations are balanced correctly,' she thought to herself. 'How did I get stuck with him again? Oh, yeah...' Before Maiko transferred to Ouran, there was an odd number of students in her class. That gave an excuse for Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi to be a lab group of three in chemistry.

"Well, Ms. Tachibana, it seems that your grades in chemistry were pretty high at your old school," her teacher said to her a few days ago. "That's perfect. Kaoru Hitachiin! Your new lab partner is Maiko."

"Huh?" Kaoru said, not really paying attention before.

"Sensei! Kaoru already has a partner." Hikaru pouted.

The teacher narrowed his eyes at the older twin. "Actually, Kaoru has _two _of the smartest people in class as his partner. While he gets the same grades as you two on labs and homework, he doesn't do so well on his test. That lets me know for a fact that he's just been copying both of you."

"See Haruhi, you can't always let Kaoru copy your work." Hikaru joked.

She glared at him. "I told you that Kaoru couldn't keep on copying our work! He has to learn on his own."

"...It's okay, Hikaru. Sensei and Haruhi are right. I don't mind." Kaoru smiled at his brother reassuringly.

Hikaru had a look of disappointment. "Well...if it's really okay with you..."

"Alright. Now that that's settled, move your belongings to your new seat, Mr. Hitachiin." The chemistry teacher said.

'I was kind of happy that day...but that was before I realized that he was terrible at chemistry.' Maiko thought. "Do you really not like chemistry?"

"Not at all," Kaoru sighed in frustration. "I don't know...I've never been good at numbers. It's so boring and pointless."

Maiko laughed as Kaoru stated his reasons. She thought it was kind of cute. '...Wait, I shouldn't care if he's being cute or not! I will _not_ just do the work for him all the time.' If she brought home a bad grade from chemistry, she would never hear the end of it from Genji. He was the one who tutored her when she was younger. "Can't you ask Hikaru to help you?"

"It's not like I haven't tried that before, but the way he explains everything still confuses me."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like the kind of person who is good at explaining things."

Kaoru chuckled. "That's not very nice to say."

"You agree with me though! ...Anyways, there's a lab test next week, and I'm not doing all of the work." She said with a serious face.

"You're making that face again."

"Kaoruuu!" Maiko whined. "I'm actually being serious."

"I know you are, but it's too funny." He said as he pinched her nose.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She was trying to pull away, but his grip only loosened up a little bit.

"Why don't you help me then?"

"Huh? You want me to help you?"

"Yeah, why not? Your grades are good in this class and you are my partner after all."

"Well, yeah that's true..." In all honesty, Maiko was actually happy Kaoru wanted her to teach him. 'But if he came over to my house, Genji, Tadashi, _and_ my parents will make a big fuss about it. They're all going to start assuming things and come up with weird scenarios in their heads! Okay, my house is out of the picture.' She thought. "Fine, I'll help you with chemistry...just let go of my nose!"

"Good," he smirked. "We have to meet up after the Host Club, though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, the library will still be open anyways." Suddenly, an idea popped into Maiko's head and she started to grin. "Well, since I am tutoring you, I think I should get something in return. It's only fair."

"Eh, okay I guess...what do you want?"

"Take me to an arcade!"

Kaoru stared at her with the weirdest look on his face. "That's seriously all you want?"

"Mhmm! I've never been to one before. I was planning to get Haurhi to take me to one when we hung out, but she had to be home at a certain time or else her dad would freak out." Maiko crossed her arms as a pout formed on her face.

"Did you actually buy her fancy tuna?"

"Oh, about that," she giggled. "The restaurant we went to ran out of tuna." Maiko laughed, remembering the sad look on Haurhi's face when she realized she wouldn't be able to try it. "So will you take me?"

"Only if you teach me."

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher!" She said confidently.

"Of course you are, Maiko_-sensei_." Kaoru said sarcastically, knowing it would make Maiko's cheeks puff out in annoyance.

"Shut up, Mr. I-Have-a-C-in-Chemistry!"

xxxxx

"Hikaru, you've barely said a word to me today. Are you mad at me?" Kaoru asked shyly.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about." Hikaru responded in a cold tone. He facing the opposite direction of his twin refusing to look at him in the eyes. This made their customers almost fall off the edge of their seats.

"Oh no, did something happen between Hikaru and Kaoru?" One of the girls, Kotone, asked with a worried voice.

"I hope not! Maiko, did you notice anything strange about them today?" The other girl, Shiki, turned to Maiko.

"Hm?" Maiko unintelligibly responded as she took another bite of her chocolate cake. Today, she was only half-paying attention to the brothers' act. In fact, she couldn't wait until it was finished. 'There's a lot of concepts that I have to explain to Kaoru...and Kyoya's a big butt-head since he won't let him leave early!' She thought bitterly. Forgetting to reply to Shiki, she quickly faced her. "No, they seemed fine the whole day."

"Is this because I asked Maiko to tutor me in chemistry?" Kaoru tried speaking again to his older brother.

"...I don't see why you didn't just ask me to help you." Hikaru said with an irritated look on his face. "It seems like you're always around Maiko now."

'Please don't make me involved in your acts.' Maiko thought to herself, glaring at both of them. She knew they were doing this on purpose.

"N-no, that's no true! ...I just didn't want to seem like a bother to you because I always keep asking you to do my homework." Kaoru said. It seemed like he was on the verge of tears. All the girls brought their attention to Kaoru with looks of sympathy. Even Maiko stopped eating her cake to get a look at Kaoru's face. 'I know he's faking it, but he looks really cute right now. I really want to just hug him...J-just kidding! I don't know why that idea even popped in my head.'

"Oh, Kaoru, don't cry." Hikaru said as he cupped his brother's face with his hands. "You know I can't stand to see you like this. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be sorry! I didn't even take your feelings into consideration...I must be a terrible brother." Kaoru tried to turn away, but Hikaru brought his face even closer. It almost looked like they were about to kiss.

"You're wrong. You're the most considerate brother in the world, Kaoru."

"Ah, Hikaru! Don't say something embarrassing like that.

"Kyaaa! What beautiful brotherly love!" Their customers squealed merrily as the twins held their pose.

"Eh, but now Maiko is Hikaru's rival for Kaoru's affections!" A girl named Renge said as she came in out of no where. "How beautiful! Now they have to face new obstacles that might get in the way of their love." She looked like she was about to cry out of happiness.

"Wait, what?" Maiko said incredulously.

"How exciting. I'm rooting for Hikaru!"

"But I would feel bad if Maiko gets her heart broken!" The girls began to chatter amongst themselves on whose side they would be on. Maiko still had a look of shock and confusion.

"Hold on a second! How did I suddenly turn into a girl in a shoujo manga who's trying to ruin the two main characters' relationship? I don't want to be involved in your acts!" She scolded Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That's no fun at all." They both said.

"Kyoyaaa, tell them to stop!" Maiko asked her older cousin with puppy dog eyes.

"Why ever would I do that? The customers seem to love the idea, so I don't see a reason why they should stop." He replied with his signature fake smile.

"...Thanks a lot." She said sarcastically. 'I'm definitely sitting with Haruhi or Tamaki-nii tomorrow.' Lately, Maiko has been getting along well with Tamaki because of their love for the Japanese culture that they have been deprived of. He also reminded Maiko a lot like her older brother, Kazuki. 'In both good and bad ways.' She laughed at the thought of them meeting each other.

"Let me just tell you this, Maiko. I won't hand Kaoru over to you so easily." Hikaru glared at her while wrapping a protective arm around Kaoru.

"Oh no, what ever will I do?" She said with obvious sarcasm. 'Wonderful. I get to deal with two annoying twins at school and then two other twins who are even more annoying at home.'

xxxxx

Now that the Host Club hours were over, Maiko and Kaoru were sitting at a table in the school's library. 'Not that many people are here, so we're kind of all alone.' Maiko blushed at the thought. 'Focus! I have to make sure he does good so I can go to the arcade!'

For the next hour or so, Maiko explained to Kaoru the basic concepts of chemistry. She made sure to elaborate on the difficult parts and show him the importance of a periodic table. After explaining everything, she made Kaoru do a few problems to see if he actually understood.

"Okay, did you finish?" She asked him after a few minutes passed.

"Yes, Maiko-sensei!" He said, handing her the paper.

Rolling her eyes at her new nickname, she thoroughly looked at his work. "Hmm, let's see how my _wonderful_ student did." Taking her pen out, she scanned through his paper to circle any mistakes. To Maiko's surprise, there were very few marks on his paper. 'Am I actually a good teacher? I was pretty much just repeating what Genji told me.'

"How did I do?" Kaoru asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You...did pretty well actually." Maiko smiled at him. "You balanced most of the equations correctly. The ones you missed were kind of tricky, so you really have to double check your work and make sure it's right. However, you still have trouble with giving a correct name for a chemical compound, but we can work on that tomorrow."

"Really? I did better then I expected!" He said happily.

"Don't get too cocky, we still have a lot of other things to do to prepare you for the test!"

"Understood, Maiko-sensei."

"...Whatever. Well, I guess we're done for today."

"Thanks for helping me." Kaoru smiled. "I don't think I've ever understood chemistry until you explained it to me."

"Aww, how sweet of you to say." She joked. Truthfully, she felt very happy when Kaoru praised her.

"Hey, there's this crepe shop that Haruhi showed us one time. Since you taught me so well, I'll buy you any flavor you want."

"Ehh, really!?" Maiko squealed with excitement. "Are you being serious?"

Kaoru laughed at her childishness. "Yeah, it's not that far from Ouran, so we can just walk there."

"Yay! You're the best Kaoru! ...But wait, won't Hikaru get worried if you don't come home right away?"

"Oh, I don't think he'll be home for a while anyways. He's hanging out with Haruhi today." He smiled sadly.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to bring Hikaru up." Maiko quickly apologized.

"Huh? It's fine..."

"No it's not! Every time you mention Hikaru with Haruhi you start to look really sad."

"I-I do?" He asked, surprised that she would notice.

"Yes! And I don't like it..." She admitted.

He smiled softly at her. "You see, before Hikaru and I joined the Host Club, the only friends we had were each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we use to think people were idiots if they couldn't tell us apart. We isolated ourselves from everyone. But Haruhi was the first person outside of the Host Club to notice the difference between us. Because of that, I think Hikaru started to develop a crush on her. Although, I don't think he knows how he feels yet." Kaoru chuckled slightly.

"Ah, so that's why you never want to hang out with them when they're together." Maiko concluded. "Is it because you like Haruhi as well that you feel sad?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, I used to like her, but because Hikaru is more important to me, I gave up my feelings."

"Then shouldn't you be happy for Hikaru?"

"I am! It's just...when Hikaru realizes his feelings, I'm afraid that I'll be alone..." He said gloomily.

"Oh, Kaoru...don't think that way!" She snapped, getting his attention. "Hikaru obviously really cares about you. Even if he does realize his feelings and starts going out with Haruhi, it's not like he'll forget about you! You're his brother after all. I don't think there will be anyone more important to him then you."

"..." Kaoru stayed silent, but his lip started to curl upward.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Maiko asked worriedly.

"...Pfft! Hahaha, you're trying to be serious again!" Kaoru laughed, clutching his sides.

"Geez, every time I try to be serious you just laugh at me!" She started to pout.

"It's because a serious face doesn't suit you." He teased.

"Why don't you say that again!" She yelled, lightly hitting his arm.

"Thanks, Maiko. I do appreciate you trying to make me feel better." He playfully pinched her nose.

"Ahhh, okay whatever! Just stop with your habit of pinching my nose!"

"I can't promise you that." He grinned cheekily as he let go.

"Kaoruuu!"

"Come on, why don't we go and get that crepe?"

"...Fine. You better get me whatever I want though!"

"Of course, Maiko sensei!"

**A/N:** R&R :)


End file.
